


Pets

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes Chairman Meow, Boyfriends in love, Chairman Meow is cute, Chairman Meow likes Alec, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Magnus loves his two boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec was lying flat on his stomach on the couch, eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at those glowing yellow-greenish eyes.





	Pets

Alec was lying flat on his stomach on the couch, eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at those glowing yellow-greenish eyes.

Chairman Meow stared at the human questioningly, tail swishing behind him as the two kept staring at each other. The cat crawled forward a bit and gently pushed his cold nose against the Shadowhunter’s. This caused Alec to crack, a bright grin spreading on his face so wide that his eyes crinkled.

The cat then lifted his tiny paw and placed it on his cheek and let out a tiny meow. Alec’s heart might have melted. “Is that right?’’ He asked the cat softly, body trembling with silent laughter as he felt the tiny paws move to rest them against his lips, he gently pursed his lips to kiss the velvet soft paws.

”My two favorite boys.’’

Alec and Chairman both turned their heads at the same time to stare at Magnus who fondly stared at the pair. “You know, Chairman never really liked other people but he seems to have taken quite the liking to you.’’

Alec snickered and brought a hand up to scratch at the soft fur between his ears. Chairman closed his eyes and leaned into the long fingers, a loud purr rumbling from the happy cat. “Well, I quite like him too.’’

“Care if I join you guys in this snuggle fest?’’

“Not at all!’’ Alec chirped happily and moved to sit up so he could sit in between them. Alec curled up against his chest as Chairman Meow patted into his lap and leaned up against his chest to lick at his chin. Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss on top of both their heads before locking his arm around him. There was nothing better than spending time with his two favorite boys in the entire world.


End file.
